


Beyond a Spouse

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1620s England, Arthur and Cobb's identities are revealed before they have time to con the king. They are left with no option but to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond a Spouse

"Pack your bags," Cobb says as he enters the room. Arthur sits up from where he had been hunched over his parchment at the writing desk. "We're leaving."

His deep frown is enough to tell Arthur that something has gone extremely wrong with the game. He stands up from his desk and walks towards Cobb, but doesn't get in the way as he rushes from drawer to dresser to pack their belongings in a mad rush. It is like watching a wild force of nature, the power of god itself unleashed into chaos. "What happened?" he asks, although he can sense the answer - he can always predict what has gone wrong. Their lives are dangerous and their profession is far from accepted.

"We've been discovered," Cobb says, without raising his head. He shoves priceless garments into their chests in a way that is sure to ruin them. Arthur frowns his disapproval. "Dear _George_ made sure to tell the king of our real identities. There's a price on our heads."

"Do I want to know how high?"

"I doubt it." Cobb pauses and breathes deeply, bracing his hands on the top of the trunk. Arthur dares to step forward, placing a hand on Cobb's shoulder. He runs his fingers along the ornate stitching, soothing the muscle beneath. "We can go to Spain. With the war brewing, they won't hand us over."

"They might, as a peace offering," Arthur points out.

"What do you want, then? Should we find a hovel and live there?" Cobb snaps.

Arthur holds his tongue. He knows that isn't an option for Cobb - he needs this work, he needs this money, if he is to pay his debts and see his children again. Becoming outlaws had never been part of the plan; it is nothing but a side-effect.

With his hand on Cobb's shoulder, he is able to turn him around, forcing him to spin on a heel and meet his gaze. His fingers move to stroke the pointed beard decorating his chin, and he leans in to press a chaste kiss against his companion's cheek. "Spain," he says. "I'll be with you for every step."

He can see the tension that fades away under his words, Cobb's shoulders relaxing. "Thank you," Cobb murmurs, as if Arthur is doing him a favour - as if there was ever any chance that Arthur could leave him.

It isn't possible.

It never has been.

He pushes Cobb back until he folds onto the bed, and it is easier to climb forward onto his lap. "There's no time," Cobb reminds him, even as his hands grasp Arthur's hips and he allows Arthur's lips to grace the shell of his ear. "We can't."

"The law is against us already," Arthur reminds him. "We may as well tempt it further."

If they are caught, the punishment will be severe, but lying to the king offers a fierce punishment as it is. Arthur has never held the laws of man or God in high esteem - judgement will come when he is too slow to evade it. In the meantime, the challenge of untangling Cobb's stress and worries is too sweet to resist. He pushes his friend back against the bed, and stares down at him for a moment. For all that his job involves research and reconnaissance, he thinks that this is the hidden clause: taking care of his partner and boss, putting him back together again and again. Cobb lies in his hands and Arthur is happy to tend to him, as a good wife would. No, better than that. He surpasses a mere spouse and ascends into something more; he'll admit to a touch of hubris.

He has Cobb at his mercy with a few well timed touches and strokes of his hand; how could anyone not feel like a god?

Even with the state breathing down the back of their necks and with the executioner's axe waiting for them, looking at Cobb Arthur can allow himself to feel like the luckiest man in the empire.


End file.
